


我睡了一个高中生 How I Slept With A High School Student

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Paulo, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Cristiano, High School Student Paulo, Knotting, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Paulo, Underage Sex, Without Condom, omega Cristiano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 克里斯蒂亚诺应当对此有所警惕的，如果他仍不肯改掉自己的猎艳口味：清秀可爱却野心勃勃的娃娃脸Beta男孩，诸如此类，他早该预料到自己会翻车。因为显然这种类型的Alpha不知怎的就是比同款的Beta多上几倍。





	我睡了一个高中生 How I Slept With A High School Student

当保罗拘谨地坐上吧台前的高脚凳时，他黑白色的运动包一个劲地从肩膀上往下滑，他只好抓着它按在自己大腿上。在酒吧里抱着运动包，老天啊，太蠢了，是不是所有人都在看他呢？男孩僵硬地板着脸，不停抬手梳理额前染成奶奶灰的碎发，努力让自己不要显得像真实年龄那么幼稚。

谢天谢地，至少他今天带的不是常用的那个天蓝色白条纹的，而是校队统一发的这个，黑白色总要稳重一点点吧？但是一个运动包，无论是什么颜色，在缤纷闪烁的霓虹灯光下依然显得非常，非常的格格不入。可这又不是保罗的错，他只知道今天是马尔基西奥学长毕业离开校队的送别Party，却没有人告诉他大家要来这种 **成年人** 过夜生活的酒吧。

几分钟前学长搭着他的肩膀领着他进来，队里最为乖巧伶俐的后辈总是得到多一些宠爱。马尔基西奥向他嘱咐了大家基本会在哪里活动，就把他往吧台推：“行啦，来了就好好体验一下，第一次，嗯哼？想喝什么我买单——等会儿，你成年了吧？”

还差几天。“刚成年。”男孩选择撒一个小小的谎，就像所有第一次进酒吧的高中生都会干的那样。马尔基西奥没有怀疑，拍拍他的背：“无所谓，反正我们意大利可没有什么饮酒年龄的说法，随便你喝，别闹事就行。”然后他就潇洒走人，跟队里更相熟的朋友们嗨去了。

这就是为什么，可怜的小保罗如今一个人待在吧台前的高脚凳上，抓着他的黑白运动包，在灯红酒绿和烟雾朦胧中坐立不安，搜肠刮肚地思考着某一个不会暴露出自己贫瘠经验的酒名。

忽然一杯漂浮着翠绿叶子的透明饮料被推到他面前。

“一位先生点给您的莫吉托。”调酒师解释道，还补了一句，“他是Alpha。”

啊？保罗顺着调酒师的指示看过去，发现吧台另一边远远站着的是校队的队长基耶利尼，大概是实在看不下去来救场了。队长冲他温和地笑了笑，举杯以示鼓励。男孩尴尬之下涨红了脸，好在暗淡混乱的灯光能帮他遮掩一二，他学着对方的模样单手举起杯子，凑到嘴边啜饮。

薄荷的清凉，柠檬的酸涩，砂糖的微甜，还有一点酒精的刺激，意外的好喝。保罗吐了吐舌头，忍不住双手捧起杯子喝了好大几口，差点忘了这可不是在喝可口可乐。酒液顺着喉咙滑进胃袋，奇异的灼热感爬上他的背脊和脸颊，恍惚间他似乎被一种甜蜜又火热的气息裹住了。

Omega的气息。

“……你很渴吗，男孩？”低沉的笑声近在耳畔，激得他手一抖，玻璃杯砰的一声落在吧台上。

调酒师摇了摇头，转到另一边去了。

保罗完全没有注意这件事，他的全部心神都被另一个人占领了。一个漂亮的，漂亮的站在他身边正对他微笑的，Omega。一个成年的Omega，很明显，得体的西装将他完美的身材修饰得很好，即使黑框眼镜欲盖弥彰的遮掩也挡不住那双甜美的蜜糖色眼睛里直白的兴致盎然。这位成年人在保罗旁边的高脚凳上落座，动作洒脱自然，他挺翘的臀靠在椅面上的方式，修长的腿在椅子前舒展开的方式，还有嘴角勾人的笑意……男孩控制不住地像任何一个春心萌动的高中生遇到美貌Omega时会做的那样上下打量，目光在自己喜欢的部位流连。糟糕，他看起来大概太饥渴了。保罗紧张地收敛视线，抓起杯子又灌下去一大口。冰块和薄荷给人一种镇静的错觉，尽管实际情况恰恰相反。

“看来你真的很渴。”Omega慢悠悠地说，绝对已经发觉男孩一直在用余光偷瞄他，所以装作无意地用舌尖在唇瓣上轻巧滑过，留下湿润的痕迹，“而且很不礼貌。”

成年人毫不羞赧的挑逗和搭讪令保罗完全无法招架。他悄悄做着深呼吸，汲取熟透了的Omega身上馥郁迷人的香气。他还没有分化，但是无论哪个性别都应当为这样美好的味道神魂颠倒。“对不起？”他甚至不确定自己在为什么事道歉，“你——”你真好闻，“你的名字是？”

“问别人的名字前是不是应该先报上自己的？”在他们交谈的间隙还有其他人循着Omega的信息素而来，男人神态自若地推开送到眼前的酒杯和写着长串数字的纸条，回过身依然专心只同他说话。保罗心底的小人为此欢呼雀跃，忙不迭地自报家门：“我叫保罗。”他顿了顿，觉得只说名字显得他很“高中生”，赶紧又补充，“保罗·迪巴拉。”

“你好啊，保罗。我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”成年人礼尚往来地回答。他的名字长得多，大舌音弯弯绕绕的，被那低沉磁性的嗓音念得婉转又缠绵。被叫到名字的人脊椎像通了电，一瞬间口干舌燥。他抓起杯子，失望地发现那已经空了。

克里斯蒂亚诺笑了起来，招手示意酒保给他再来一杯。保罗尴尬得耳朵尖都红了，还要假装很熟练地逞强：“克里斯，你想喝什么？我也可以点给你。”

对方没有回答他，反而忽然凑近了，在他耳边轻轻嗅了嗅。天啊天啊天啊他也太近了吧！成年人的进度都是这么快的吗？男孩的神经绷紧了，听见Omega轻缓地问道：“你是个Beta？多大了？”

噢，他还没分化，所以没有信息素。但是如果这么说绝对不行，没有Omega会想和一个性别都没确定的毛头小子一夜情。保罗硬着头皮撒谎：“是……二十二岁。”这个年龄够大了吗？“我是个足球运动员。”他给自己加码。

克里斯扑哧笑了一声，移开的时候眼里还满满含着笑意。“喔~”他拖长声音，“职业队吗？”

尤文图斯高中校队。不过他可不想谈这个，克里斯就这一会儿已经拒绝了五个人了，有四个都是Alpha，但他还是没有收起自己的信息素。所以他现在要做的就是马上把这个漂亮的Omega带出去，带到——

不，等等，他总不能把约炮对象带回家吧？且不说他母亲会有什么反应，没有Omega会想和还跟自己老妈住在一起的人一夜情，绝对的。

“咳咳，你有没有觉得这儿有点吵？”保罗把椅子挪过去一些，尽量不让自己看上去过分紧张或者过分急切，“也许我们该换个地方……”他的运动包滑下膝头，被主人粗暴地拽回来。

克里斯高高挑起眉毛，好笑地看着他，“所以呢？你想去我家吗？”他低头看去，男孩的眼神很亮，是难以掩饰的倾慕和渴望。成年人无奈叹气，伸手像是揉一只宠物狗狗一样揉着那头顺滑的银发。

“好啦……跟我来吧。”

 

克里斯蒂亚诺并不喜欢喝酒，甚至有一段时间他完全戒断酒精。但这不是说他不会去酒吧。尤其是当他又一次发现自己暧昧了一段时间的职场后辈是个Alpha的情况下，这完全可以算是一个去夜场浅酌几杯再猎艳放松一番的好理由了。

说真的，罗纳尔多先生很难理解。这些性格腼腆，长相清秀，笑容阳光，有着亮晶晶狗狗眼的男生们，明明一看就应该是Beta呀？你看他们连个子都比他这个Omega还矮一头呢。

在酒吧里发现那个穿着运动衫的男孩时他着实提高警惕多观察了一会儿。那小子完全是他的菜，眉清目秀干干净净的，尽管在陌生的环境里拘谨不安，但他能看出男孩骨子里跃跃欲试的野心。那头叛逆的银毛也让他看起来不是那么“乖”——但愿他在床上能把这部分保留。

有Alpha开始给男孩送酒的时候克里斯按捺不住了，这可是他的猎物。经验丰富的Omega几乎都不用刻意搭讪，他只是坐到目标旁边，就吸引了男孩全部的注意力。克里斯能在对方一举一动中嗅到青涩的欲望，却没有一丁点信息素，顶多是淡淡的酒味，清爽酸甜的莫吉托，挺讨人喜欢的。

他肯定是个Beta，虽然长得有点小，应该是婴儿肥的原因，克里斯觉得这还挺可爱的。他也能看出这小子大约没什么经验，估计只跟自己女朋友（或者男朋友）做过，不过这也不是什么问题，身经百战的性爱高手好找——他自己就是——合他口味的一夜情对象在这鱼龙混杂的酒吧里却是可遇不可求。

于是克里斯把这个叫做保罗的男孩带回了家。Beta男孩见到他的保时捷后绕着转了两圈，满脸赞叹，就连坐在副驾驶座上都还忍不住四下打量车厢内饰。克里斯还是选择相信这小子的确是个足球运动员，他很健壮，看上去力量十足，完全能想象出他在球场上飞奔的样子。只不过，克里斯猜测着，他大概是属于某个小球队，或者青年队，名不见经传，身价更是平平，拿着买不起跑车的薪水。

盘算着回去在谷歌上搜索一番眼前人的罗纳尔多先生此刻绝对想不到，自己将会得到的是一大堆意大利高中足球联赛的信息吧。

他们刚从车上下来保罗就扑过来吻住了他，似乎等这个亲吻已经太久了，甚至都顾不上欣赏他满车库的豪华超跑。男孩的接吻技术有点粗糙，但是足够热情。克里斯仍能在他唇舌间品尝到莫吉托的味道，可能是错觉，只是这男孩给他这种印象。如果他会有信息素的话，也许就是这个气味。在这样的熏陶下克里斯感觉头晕目眩，他推着男孩往房子里走，保罗的手搭在他臀部，迫不及待地揉捏着。他将那只手拽到身前，“解开它。”语句含混在唇齿交缠间，还有皮带扣清脆的碰撞声。

保罗进入这间豪宅的第一件事就是把克里斯推倒在客厅沙发上，这位相当有钱的成年人也有着一张又大又软看上去可以做很多事的沙发。男孩急切地拉扯脱下Omega身上繁复的西装，他自己都没有穿过这样的衣服，好几次不得其法却又不敢直接下手撕开——很有可能那个金光闪闪的袖扣就比他全身上下的运动衫都要贵。克里斯躺在沙发靠垫堆里吃吃地发出嘲笑，偶尔动动肩膀抬抬屁股以示配合，大部分时间只是在那儿欣赏着保罗为了解开他的衣服急得满头大汗的模样。

当男孩终于成功把那双长腿从西装裤里解放出来，再把最后的衣物甩到地上与皱成一团的衬衫作伴，克里斯甚至感动到给他鼓了鼓掌，这可真是不容易。保罗脸上泛起羞恼的红晕，脑袋一热，扬起手给了那赤裸的翘臀一下。Omega为那记清脆的拍击呻吟出声，低低抽了口气。保罗立刻后悔了，正想道个歉，却听见那道磁性的嗓音说：“为什么不再用力点？”

嗷，他早该知道床上的Omega都不可信，沙发上的也是。

于是他遵循对方的意见，用上力又拍了好几下，Omega的眼睛里晕开雾蒙蒙一片，臀瓣也变得湿漉漉的，滑腻的体液流到那两团软肉上，沾得保罗的手上也全都是水。这刺激过于强烈，他几乎要喘不过气来了，下身性器硬得发疼，还被束缚在内裤里。保罗手忙脚乱地扯掉自己的衣物，当他总算让小保罗重见天日的那一刻，身下的Omega发出一声惊喘。

“作为一个Beta来说，”男人赞赏地评价道，“完全超出水准了，哪怕和Alpha比也不虚。”

来自一个阅人无数的Omega的表扬很有效果，那根粗长坚挺的阴茎相当高兴，昂首挺胸翘得更高了。克里斯无意识地舔着嘴唇，老天，他可真是捡到宝了。他情不自禁地伸手爱抚前液流个不停的小可怜（不它一点也不小），一边向它的主人张开双腿，准备提示对方润滑剂就在茶几下层。

一根不够湿润的手指粗鲁地捅了进来。

“我靠！”Omega破口大骂，“疼死了！你在干嘛啊？！”

“对不起？”男孩嘴上道歉，手指却不死心地继续往里插。克里斯疼得要命，忍不住拿脚踹他，“给我滚出去……你都不知道用润滑剂的吗？”

保罗懵懂地抬起眼，那双灰蓝色剔透的眼珠天生就含着无辜的意味。“可是你已经……” **湿透了** 。

Omega无语凝噎，考虑着要不要把计划改成两人相互口一发就把这小子丢出门外。但他眼神每飘过那根肉红色凶狠又漂亮的大家伙一次心底就动摇一次，几次过后他就妥协了。

别太相信Omega在床上的原则，沙发上也一样。

“你是不是没上过Omega？我没在发情期，你也不是Alpha，我们不能这么玩。”克里斯认命地叹口气，探出手去摸润滑剂和安全套。他往手里倒了一大堆黏糊糊的液体，然后把两根手指送进身下的小洞。保罗有样学样，沾了满手的润滑剂在洞口试探地拨弄，然后小心翼翼地挤了进去。Omega发出软绵绵的呻吟，皱着眉头撅着嘴，好像碰上了什么应付不来的大麻烦，正向人撒娇求帮忙。可是眼前唯一能帮他的人，正挺着那个“大麻烦”对他虎视眈眈呢。

“差不多了。”克里斯哼哼唧唧地抽出手指，而保罗还在恋恋不舍，温软的肉壁紧紧缠着他，光是想象性器进入这条窄而热的甬道就让他不能自已。克里斯握着他的手腕把他拽出来，然后翻身趴好，臀部高高抬起，将诱人的景致奉到他眼前。“来吧——别忘了这个。”Omega拆开盒子取出一个方形小包装往后一丢，男孩连忙抓在手里，接着就愣住了。

他 **不会** 用安全套。

别笑，这有什么好笑的？他还没分化，学校的生理课还没教到这一单元，而且 **他是个处男** ，好吗？在此之前他从来没有亲眼见过这玩意儿，现在他第一次撕开这个小方块，取出那个小圆圈，上面滑溜溜的油剂害得他差点脱手。这东西究竟要怎么用？保罗偷偷瞟了一眼被抛弃在玄关的运动包，那里面有他的手机——谷歌上应该有教程。

但是，会有Omega愿意和一个箭在弦上还要用手机搜索安全套使用说明的人一夜情吗？

“你还在磨蹭什么？”身下撅着屁股等待的Omega不耐烦地转头催促，就看见他的约炮对象捏着拆开的安全套发呆，“连套都不会戴？你该不会是个处男吧？”

“不是！”可怜的小处男涨红了脸，“我……”他急中生智，想到了一个绝妙的借口：“这个给我太紧了，我戴不上！”

谢天谢地，Omega相信了。“但是这个都已经是大号的了……不过你可能得用加大号。”

男孩立刻暴风点头：“真的紧！要不然我们就别用这个了吧？我很干净，真的，我发誓。”他可以用作为处男仅剩的尊严发誓，干净得不能更干净了。

“……”克里斯无言地望着那张写满无辜和期盼的漂亮脸蛋，再低头看看翘首以待的小保罗，接着又抬头看脸，再低头看屌。很难讲是两者中的哪一个说服了他，总之最终他把脑袋埋进胳膊里，自暴自弃地扭扭屁股：“少废话，做吧。”

保罗内心的小人开始疯狂蹦迪。他深呼吸一口，一手扶着阴茎，一手轻轻掰开柔软的臀瓣，对准臀缝间微微张开的诱人小洞，一鼓作气地顶了进去。

几乎刚刚进入，他就爽得喘不过气来，电流一束一束地窜过脊柱，尾椎骨都在发麻。Omega的身体里又热又软又紧又湿，像是有意识把他一个劲地往里吸。保罗伏在线条优美的背肌上，把脸凑在Omega腺体附近，甜蜜温暖的香气扑面而来，让他错觉自己被淹没在棉花糖做的粉色云朵里，五脏六腑都充斥着令人目眩神迷的信息素味道。男人因性爱而吐露的低吟轻喘如歌如泣，除了传说中惑人心智的海妖，保罗很难想象还有谁能发出这样动听的声音。

上帝啊，说真的，这么极品的Omega对于一个初尝滋味的高中生来说实在太过了。他完全控制不住自己，大开大合地抽送着，不得章法却次次力道十足。有好几次他操得太深抽离得太快，以至于把自己整个拔了出来。这时克里斯就会哀哀呜咽着，臀部向后顶寻找着那根让他快活却又溜走的阴茎。很快他就对这情况表示不满了，挣扎着要翻过身来。

“换个姿势，快点。”他含含糊糊地说，像一条滑溜溜的鱼那样扭动，调整到面对保罗的位置。男孩急促地喘息，不等他躺舒服了就迫不及待地回到温暖的甬道中去，孟浪的动作引得身下人哭喊出声。他这才发现克里斯竟然哭了，眼睫毛黏成一缕一缕的，满脸泪痕，颧骨泛着可口的红晕。保罗吓得不敢动了，犹豫地低头亲吻被咬得嫣红的唇瓣：“……很疼吗？”

“没有啦。”克里斯说话都还带着鼻音，语句内容就完全不是那么一回事了，“你再用力点，狠狠干我，快——”

瞧吧，他就知道，床上和沙发上的Omega都不能轻信。眼下这位就是个好例子，一边说一边还主动把两条健美修长的小腿挂上男孩的肩膀，脚跟扣在他背后把他往自己身体里压。保罗索性放开了动作，用那根超出Beta正常水准完全不虚Alpha的阴茎把身下的Omega干得欲仙欲死，哭个不停，性器前端像个漏水的龙头流得止也止不住。

恍惚间保罗仿佛又闻到了清凉又热辣的酒味，是莫吉托吗？他闭上眼，迷迷糊糊地把头埋进克里斯的颈窝，那个散发出迷人气味的温柔乡，脑袋拱动着，似乎在寻找着什么。他汗湿的银发刺得克里斯发痒，伸手想把他推开，可是男孩仍不管不顾地往回钻。

这时候Omega开始觉得事情有点不对了。

空气里酒味越来越浓郁，清爽酸甜，正是保罗唯一喝过那款酒的味道。况且男孩的体温即使作为一个沉浸于性爱的人来说也高得有些离谱了。当身体内部传来被撑开的奇妙触感时，后知后觉的Omega终于反应过来——这哪里是个Beta？ **这他妈是个Alpha！**

“见鬼！”克里斯大声咒骂着，赶紧捂住保罗的嘴巴阻止对方在他腺体上留下标记的企图，却已经来不及逃离体内快速膨胀的肉结，被迫和Alpha紧紧锁在一起。

虽然这是他第一次承受一个Alpha的结，但是假如他没记错高中生理课的内容的话，这个该死的结将会持续整整三十分钟。

真他妈见了鬼。

“克里斯……”初次成结，实际上也是刚刚分化的Alpha意识逐渐清明，懵懵懂懂地撑起身体尝试将他俩分开。这个举动引得Omega大叫：“停下！谁准你动了！”

男孩乖乖停住，一脸迷茫地望着他。

克里斯快给他气成河豚了，恨不得一脚把人踹出家门，奈何自己却被死死钉在Alpha的阴茎上。

“你为什么骗我？你明明不是Beta！”

保罗露出委屈巴巴的狗狗眼：“对不起嘛……我也是刚知道自己是Alpha的。”

克里斯呆住了，片刻后像一只海豚那样尖叫起来。

“你 **刚刚才分化** ？！你他妈成年了吗？”

男孩大概花了几秒钟考虑要不要再撒一次谎。他不能再继续骗人了，尤其是骗这个让他分化给了他火辣美好的初夜经历的Omega。而且就算克里斯再生气，一时半会他也跑不掉，他们连着呢。

“我还差几天十八岁，”保罗诚实地说，“很抱歉之前没说实话，因为我真的真的好喜欢你……”

克里斯没说话，他看上去因为打击太大快要晕过去了。

“我不是足球运动员——其实也算是啦，我加入了我们学校的足球队。尤文图斯高中，你听过吗？挺好的，意大利排名第一的高中。我是说，没错，我只是个高中生。但是你看，我现在分化成了Alpha，而且马上就要成年了，我的意思是……

“我可以对你负责的，克里斯。”

成年的，拥有得体工作和不菲家产的Omega绝望地闭上眼，假装自己什么也听不见。

但是保罗，我们的小Alpha，可不会这么轻易地选择放弃。上帝保佑，他还有三十分钟。

但愿这够用了。


End file.
